


Take A Bite of Sehun

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, second fail attempt of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: The things Baekhyun loves to bite start with 'S': Strawberry and Sehun.





	Take A Bite of Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Knowing Brothers 220717, Baekhyun's part of Guess About Me and photos of Baekhyun biting Sehun.

Baekhyun couldn’t help himself but to bit the maknae of EXO. No one really knows why Baekhyun always appears so hungry when he looks at the youngest man in the group, not even the victim of his biting himself. There are plenty of pictures of him biting Sehun on the stage and also people starts to make assumptions, that, of course, depends on the person. If the fans ship Baekhyun and Chanyeol, then Baekhyun biting Sehun is like a betrayal, opposite happens when the person ships Baekhyun and Sehun.

Dancing his thumbs over the phone screen, Baekhyun is giggling when he scrolls through some photos of him biting Sehun, making the man on his lap, the tall Chanyeol, pauses his game before he looks up at Baekhyun.

“What’s so funny?” Chanyeol cocks his head to see what made Baekhyun emitted a high pitched giggle but the older man pushes his temple, commanding him to stay in his laps silently.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun answers shortly.

“What about him?” Chanyeol gets off from Baekhyun’s lap to sit beside the petite man. Baekhyun shows him the screenshot of him saying that he’d ever bitten Sehun’s bums when they were in Knowing Brothers. Chanyeol scoffs at what he sees and immediately frees his own hands from phone and hugs Baekhyun possessively, his head buried in Baekhyun’s neck. “You never bites me in a playful way, you know. You just… suck me.” Chanyeol says against the skin. “Why don’t you bite me too like you bite Sehunnie? And why do you like to bite Sehun? I think you never really tell anyone why? He’s not even scented like strawberry but you bite him more than me!”

Hearing the train of questions, Baekhyun only shrugs his shoulders, resulting a pouty Chanyeol looking at him. Baekhyun beams at the happy virus while cupping Chanyeol’s cheeks. “It’s a secret,” says Baekhyun before kissing the tip of Chanyeol’s nose.

Chanyeol is about to confront Baekhyun when certain footsteps are heard, the ones belong to the one and only Sehun. The taller man only sighs when Sehun immediately flops on Baekhyun’s lap and laying on his side when he sees it unoccupied by Chanyeol.

“Ya, Oh Sehun!” Chanyeol tries to smack the youngest man’s head but Baekhyun stops him. Chanyeol hisses but he finally rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, possessive hands still on Baekhyun’s waist.

Carding his fingers into Sehun’s now orange locks, Baekhyun repeats what Chanyeol asked him before and smiled.

 _Sehun does not scent like strawberry, but he’s like a strawberry that I love,_ Baekhyun says inwardly. Strawberry is sweet, although sometimes sour and even has a slight bitter aftertaste, just like Sehun. Sehun is a sweet maknae, the one who could make Baekhyun’s energy filled up to the maximum level by silently offers him a slice of strawberry shortcake when he felt down because of the too strict diet he had when Sehun didn’t have to go on diet. Or when he was down because of the harsh comments of people, saying bad things about his acting in drama and Sehun slipped a bag of strawberry candy with a post-it with only ‘fighting!’ written on it. But despite that, Sehun sometimes refuses to cuddle with Baekhyun. No one refuses Baekhyun and Baekhyun would say that is the sour and bitter side of Sehun.

Baekhyun would describe Sehun’s voice as the sour-sweet one too, like strawberry. He has this scratchy voice, that represents the sour, but full of happy tone that represents the sweet side.

 _And being the strawberry I am crazy of, I can’t help but to take a bite of Sehun,_ Baekhyun giggles again, now caressing Sehun’s bare shoulder, then dives to bite it, making Chanyeol’s head falls from his own shoulder.

Sehun yelps, frowning for three seconds before realizing that, well, it’s Baekhyun again. Baekhyun sees his bite mark but then proceeds to kiss the pain away. Chanyeol, who is on fire of jealousy, stands up and drags Baekhyun away to their shared room, leaving the dumbfounded Sehun on couch.

“Why the fuck does Hyung always bite me? Maybe that is why I can’t gain weight? That hyung invisibly takes all my fat with him as he bites me,” Sehun mumbles. Then it clicks on his head. Sehun gets up and follows the couple to the room.

“BAEKHYUN HYUNG BITES ME ALL YOU WANT!!!”


End file.
